Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data, a control method, and a record medium.
Description of the Related Art
A method has been known including laying out a plurality of image data pieces generated by an image generating apparatus such as a digital camera, a digital video camera, and a scanner in a predetermined template to generate various deliverables such as a collage and an album. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-16800 proposes a method including laying out a predetermined number of images in one pre-selected template and outputting the generated layout result. However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-16800, one template to be utilized for generating such a layout result is selected in advance, and image data pieces to be laid out are then selected. This method disadvantageously outputs a layout result based on the one template selected in advance, even in a case where a more suitable template exists, for example.